mari_mari_cutiefandomcom-20200214-history
Mari Mari Discord!!
https://discord.gg/5cjKpAR The Mari Mari Discord!! server has over 400 members on it (5/18/19). There are 12 admins, not including the sisters. The most active being Kig, and the least active being Vivi and Anni. There are many roles on the server, the highest achievable role being Platinum. This role can be received when a member reaches level 100. The rules on the server are as follows: * 1.NICE ; I want my server to be a friendly place for all of us. I don’t want my server to be filled with hate and negative views on others. So if I witness something hateful or negative(Towards anyone), you will be warned. If you keep being hateful, you’ll be kicked/banned depending on the amount of it and how it was displayed. (Being mean in a joking way/ It being a friend thing is okay as long as both parties are aware its a joke. Harmless joking won’t get you banned!) * 2.THE ADMINS ; I see this more often than not, the admins are really close friends of mine and it hurts me when I see them being disrespected. I expect everyone to respect them and others. Please don’t ignore their warnings cause it won’t help your case in any way. Ignoring them might result in more warnings and will end you with a kick/ban depending on the situation. When you get in trouble for breaking rules and the admins “call you out” , they’re just doing their job. Please listen to them. DO NOT tell them what to do. * 3.DON’T SPAM ; Spamming gets and will become annoying. Spamming on purpose (Spamming is considered a wall of text that takes up the entire chat or typing stuff very fast. Another way of spam is pasting the same thing over and over at a fast rate) will result in you being warned about it, if you keep doing it you might get warned again then kicked/banned. If your connection is lagging and it causes you to send a bunch of the same messages you won’t get in trouble. (Let the admins know it was a connection issue!) * 4.NSFW ; NO posting nsfw in non-nsfw chats, this will result in a warning or a kick/ban depending on what it is. Talking in a NSFW manner(In non-nsfw chats) is not allowed, for example mentioning porn,sexual actions or other lewd stuff. !!PORN IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!! Meaning no porn at all. No nudity. We have a system where you can ask for a NSFW role, it will allow you to post/see (light) NSFW art and slight gore (ONLY ART). You have to ask the admins for this role because i’m not as active and won’t see it! * 5.COMMENTS/OFFENSIVE SLURS ; Do not, and I mean this, DO NOT call my fans/members racial or offensive slurs! It’s immature and disgusting. Doing this will result in a kick/ban. There will be no warning cause this isn’t tolerated AT ALL. * 6.CONTENT ; This is very common, please try to post content in the correct channel. After a couple times of doing this you will be warned. If you weren’t informed about this please tell us and we will understand. Usually after 3 or more warnings you will be kicked. * 7.ADVERTISEMENT ; I don’t want anyone posting their server invites here, you will be warned for posting invites. The only invites that are allowed are only posted by admins and usually are featured in #announcements. You’re allowed to share your DA, Twitter and other platforms in #other-art if someone asks. * 8.PICTURES ; Do not beg for picture permissions. You will get it from the admins if you're trustworthy. This is because people of raids and inappropriate content. You can also level up to 10(Kawaii) and you will be able to post pictures. To level up you must talk and earn xp. * 9.TERMS OF SERVICE ; This is easy, just follow discords Terms of Service as well. * When it comes to being punished for breaking rules it’s usually based on how long it ago it was, how bad it was and if you have learned. * Children under the age of 13 will not be able to obtain the NSFW role. The server has been remade once because of raids and past drama. The new server is usually very nice to be on. People are very friendly and willing to help you out if you need it.